Velvet Blues
by xxivxo
Summary: A special invitation is delivered to each member of the investigation team. Little do they know that the club has a hidden ability that is only found out upon entering. YuxYosuke. -Warning: Yaoi-


**Velvet Blues**

* * *

"Did you guys get a blue letter?"

"You mean this?"

"Yeah _**that**_. The hell is it?"

"It doesn't look like it would be harmful."

"Yeah, it's such a pretty shade of blue."

"It's an invitation."

"Well _no shit_."

"Hey, but seriously, what's it for?"

"I only know one place that has that color blue."

The group was gathered in the Junes food court, all surveying over the odd blue envelopes that they had gotten in their respective mailboxes the day before. They held each one, looking at it, examining every detail as their leader was sitting there already knowing the origin of them.

"It has to be from the Velvet Room."

Everyone looked over. None of them had ever entered since only Yu had been allowed to given his unique abilities. However, it seemed as if they were going to allowed to enter, well more so invited to.

"It mentions something about coming in our best attire?"

"Well no, it actually reads as 'a tire'."

"I think they meant attire."

The group fell silent for a moment before Yukiko burst into a giggling fit.

"A-a tire-what are they-attire-ahahaha…"

Chie tried to calm her friend down as the others continued on in the conversation. Yosuke intervened over the subtle laughs in the background.

"I think we should check it out. I mean, there's not much else going on now anyway."

The murders and investigation in general had ceased a week beforehand. They were basically going about their normal lives, only involving school and hanging out together. The usual activities were fun, but this seemed like a refreshing idea and no one seemed to be refusing it.

"I agree." Yu nodded and looked to everyone else to see them nod in agreement.

"It sounds like a club. So maybe we should wait until tonight?"

"I don't think time really matters in terms of the Velvet Room."

"Well then lets hit that place up right now!" Kanji stood up and was already exiting the food court.

"Right behind you Kanji-kun!" Rise followed closely after along with Naoto and Teddie.

Chie was dragging Yukiko along by the arm as she was still calming down.

"Excited partner?"

"I'm sure it'll be interesting."

They walked together, staying with mere inches between them as they had adjusted to walking closer since they first met. As Yosuke looked to the other, they were steadily walking down a few set of stairs and then eventually reaching the first floor of Junes.

"Just make sure you behave." Yu spoke rather jokingly to the other as he felt a bump on his shoulder.

"Shut up man, you're the one who has the gravitational pull that attracts the entire universe to you. So _you_ behave."

"Does that pull include you?"

Yosuke blushed instantly and felt a bump back on his shoulder from the one walking beside of him.

"I'm one of a kind. It takes more than a gravitation pull to get me." He played it off while trying to appear charming which made Yu smile and shake his head in turn.

_Fuck, why did I say that? Now I can't stop staring at him and ugh crap._

The inner monologue made Yosuke bite the inside of his cheek as he tried not to dwell on the sinking feeling he felt in his gut. There had been an argument with himself ongoing for the past few months now. It was becoming harder to joke about anything with the other without him falling into a blushing fit or just quenching up in nervousness.

"I've never seen this before."

Naoto was observing the blue door that was located in the shopping district. The rest of the group was shocked, staring at how it glowed rather prettily against the sunset on the horizon. The last two stepped closer, and just as everyone was gathered together, their invitations began to glow.

The door swung open. Everyone looked to one another after that.

"Well then, is everyone ready?"

No one had any objections, and they began to trail in after their leader.

It felt like they walked into a hallway. The corridor was linear, only letting two people walk alongside of one another as they continued forward through the blue walkway. It gradual shifted, showing a bright, white light and as they all shielded their eyes, seconds later they found themselves standing inside of a club.

The lighting was the same shade of blue, some of it varying in the seated areas that had a lighter color blue. A stage was directly in the back, a dance floor in front, and numerous seats and booths scattered in a U-shape around the front of the club. Two bars aligned the side of the club, and it was just as they finally took in all of the area that a hostess appeared.

"Welcome guests. I see you finally utilized, utilities, utilitarianism…"

The strange girl trailed off for a second which left the group standing there looking at her awkwardly.

"Pardon my strange speech. I welcome you to the Velvet Blues."

She raised her hand as if to let them seat the booths aligned directly in the center. The girls sat on one to the right and the guys on the one to the left, a table lied directly between them.

"What will you all be having to drink?"

A waitress appeared clad in a blue dress that was strapless and very form-fitting. Teddie was gawking at her instantly, and even Kanji had to suppress himself from staring. The other two guys in the group glanced at her and then over at everyone else.

"Shots of tequila please!" Rise spoke up before anyone else could intervene.

"Tequila it is." The girl slipped away and headed to the bar just as everyone began to argue amongst themselves.

"Tequila? Are you crazy?"

"We're in some strange place and you want us to get drunk?"

"Guys it's fine." Everyone stopped and looked over at Yu as he spoke. "I'm pretty sure that was Elizabeth, who is Margaret's sister. If that's the case, they wouldn't do anything to cause us harm."

Everyone looked to be settling down at that. They all trusted their leader, and they knew he wouldn't lie about anything especially in terms of the Velvet Room.

"Well, guys stay on your side and girls on this side." Chie was adamant about keeping any guys from trying to ass-grab after the alcohol was thrown into the mix.

"I can't believe this man. It's a little strange but I have to admit that this place is pretty cool and relaxing." Yosuke leaned back into the comfortable booth just as the waitress appeared with eight shot glasses.

"Oi, cheers!" Kanji grabbed his shot glass, and seconds later everyone was clinking their glasses together. "This is more like a legit celebration now."

With being underage and hardly drinking anything close to intoxicating on a daily basis, the shots alone were enough to have the group already feeling more relaxed than usual. They were laughing louder, smiling more, and leaning onto the person next to them at times.

"Another round?" Rise was looking to the group expectantly and everyone just yelled out in agreement as the waitress delivered a second round shortly afterward.

After that, everyone was really relaxed.

It wasn't until this point that music began to play a little more loudly. It was smooth at first when they initially entered, just the sound of the sax in the background. Now it was more obvious, and the music was shifting to more of a bass-like tune.

"This is so great man; I can't believe we never did this before." Yosuke was leaning on his hand as his arm lay against the table. His gaze was set only on the one sitting to the right of him.

Yu leaned back into the booth. Though he appeared normal, his eyes were glazed a bit from how the alcohol was settling into his system. It was affecting him much less though in comparison to the girls who were flushed greatly and laughing a lot.

It was strange though. Grey eyes took notice of how the group wasn't communicating like a group anymore. Yukiko and Chie seemed to be caught up in each other, though that was relatively normal. Kanji had somehow ended up on the girl's side, talking animatedly with Naoto and Rise. Teddie was nowhere in sight, but glancing around the club showed that he was talking with one of the women at the bar.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a gravitational pull as you thought I had."

"You kidding? That waitress was eyeing you up and down ever since she walked over here."

"I didn't notice."

Yu simply stared at the other who was gradually leaning up away from the table.

"Not surprising. Dude, you're always so unfazed about everything. I don't know how you do it."

As Yosuke leaned back a little, his leg ended up moving as well, shifting to touch a leg that was covered in black jeans. The touch was accidental, but neither of them shyed away from contact either. Yu kept his steady gaze on the figure that was now turned slightly in the booth to look at only him.

Shit he's staring at me so much. Why…

The way they were looking at each other was normal but underlying anything but that. In his mind he was saying it was just the shots they had, but he knew that his best friend was not one to do anything without a reason behind it.

"I want to ask you something again."

Yosuke fixed his mouth to ask what it was but their attention shifted when a noise was heard. Their heads moving and sure to give them whiplash, they almost fell out of the booth at the sight.

A moan came from the other side of the booth.

Chie had crawled on top of Yukiko who was lying against the cushioned seat. They were locked in a kiss that was steadily becoming much more intense as shirts were being undone and lifted.

Kanji had Naoto in his lap, his hands grabbing onto her ass their tongues were pressing against one another. Rise was directly beside of them, her hands moving to undo Naoto's shirt and then steadily moving to unbutton Kanji's pants. Naoto shifted at one point, letting her lips run over Rise's as they were moaning all the while.

"What the…" Yosuke couldn't even find words to ask how or why this was happening. He slipped out of the booth, stumbling past the table and could hear footsteps following directly behind him.

Yu stumbled a little as well; they ended up falling together against the nearby wall.

"Dude, what is going on here? Like _what the fuck_?"

It wasn't that he necessarily cared about what the others did; it was just shocking to say the least. They had all been like a family somehow, and this was just tainting that image so much. Yosuke felt like a little part of his innocence [what was left of it] had been completely ruined. He stayed against the wall, trying to get a grip on himself as he looked over at the one leaning frontward against the wall.

Yu had his arms on the surface of the wall, holding himself up as he let his eyes return to staring at the one standing near him.

"Probably just the alcohol."

_God does that mean that I'm going to-_

Yosuke had to cut off his own thoughts. He didn't want to imagine doing anything that would more than likely be refused by his best friend. It had already been hard enough holding himself back from giving into that relaxing feeling he felt once they entered the club, in a way it almost felt like the atmosphere was forcing him to do so.

"I still want to ask you something again though."

"Well we're not doing much else here so go ahead."

The moans that were in the background were becoming more apparent, and clothes were being discarded onto the floor and over the booth in a more than obvious way.

"Does my gravitational pull still not include you?"

The joke from before. A blush formed on fair-skin cheeks as Yosuke tried to find an eloquently guyish answer. He couldn't find any.

"I ah…dude seriously?"

Yu leaned up from the wall, only to stand directly in front of his friend, shielding out the background with his body. His right hand pressed against the wall, letting his face lean in closer as their bodies were touching lightly.

"_Seriously_."

Yosuke gulped. His entire mouth went dry as he felt his personal bubble being compromised in that instant. It wasn't with dislike though, it was more so a complete nervousness. The look in his friend's eyes showed that he was asking seriously, and not in any way as a joke.

"What if I said no?"

"I would be inclined to do something like this."

The space between their bodies became non-existent. Yu leaned his head in completely, letting his lips press a sudden kiss on the other's lips.

_What-what-oh fuck this is real._

The moment of surprise and slight shock wore off quickly, and Yosuke tilted his head in turn, making his lips move along with the pair that was initiating a rough kiss. They both moaned subtly as their lips started to part, light-skinned hands move to grip at the white polo that fit nicely on the other's frame.

Yu was finally allowing himself to give into the desires that he had tucked away deeply in his mind ever since they had grown very close. It was only a night when he would give into his carnal needs that he ever thought of something like this. Now it was real, the kiss was real, and it was only leading him to want to undergo the thoughts he had of his best friend in the most intimate of ways.

"You've had me in your pull for months."

Growling lowly at his friend's truthful statement, Yu let his left hand move to deftly grip at a skinny hip. They slid across the wall, managing to make it into the nearby bathroom. Upon entering, Yu pushed the other back against the counter where the sinks were. His hands slid underneath, touching at the upper legs that were covered with burnt orange jeans.

Yosuke shifted up, letting himself be lifted onto the counter as their lips pressed together again forcefully directly afterward. His arms ran around the other's neck, gripping at strands of grey as their hips grinded together roughly. Their moans filled the room, the air becoming heated around them as they could hardly get enough of each other.

They pried their mouths apart, tongues having been running against one another, leaving a slightly visible trail of saliva coating the brown-haired teen's chin. It left him breathless, and lips brushing at his neck, placing hot kisses on the skin made his hands trace down to undo the buttons to black jeans covering a very hard erection.

Yu felt the fingers almost trembling as they were undoing the fastening of his jeans. It was evident they both wanted this almost desperately, their bodies eagerly pushing them forward. The hot air hit his erection as it was brought into the sight of brown eyes.

"Like what you see?"

The blush that was always present when he was presented with an embarrassing question formed on Yosuke's cheeks. He could only breathe out uneasily as he felt hands starting to undo his own jeans, only to tug them and his boxers away shortly thereafter. As his own erection became visible, he felt his face darken even more.

"I-I think it's pretty clear I do."

Yu let his own hands move up, the fingers of his right hand tracing up to run over pink lips that took them into a mouth to suck. Watching him suck on his fingers made him even harder, and it made him groan as he felt a hand grip at his dick that was achingly waiting for more.

"Yosuke…"

The name rolled off his tongue in the midst of being far too turned on. He pulled his fingers away, then tugging on the legs in front of him to put him in a better position. As his fingers disappeared in between their bodies, they were felt pushing at a warm entrance soon.

The desire was growing almost dangerous, and it could be felt as Yu was trying not to moan just from how tight it felt as his fingers pushed into the warmth. The time it took to prepare seemed like forever, but the moans that came from the one on the counter were definitely more than enough to keep him wanting more. Yosuke was a mess, leaning back against the mirror behind him as he was longing for more.

Yu found the sight too tempting. Legs spread on the counter in front of him, the clear erection practically leaking consistently with pre-cum. He couldn't resist it any longer, and after he pulled his fingers away he was allowing himself to push into that heat for nothing but raw contact between them.

The feeling hurt at first, just from it being skin on skin. But it made a strange sensation occur as well. The thrusts were slow at first, but it only became rougher when moans grew louder. Yu gripped harshly at the hips in front of him, pushing their bodies together as Yosuke locked his legs around the other.

Yosuke ran his arms around his friend's neck, letting their lips meet in a passionate kiss as their tongues met halfway. Their moans were still loud, even with the muffling from how their mouths were connected. The thrusts became deeper and more forceful as the skin slapping on skin reverberated as an echo in the empty bathroom.

The intense feeling was steadily becoming overwhelming. Yu let his right hand drift in between them, gripping onto the erection that had pre-cum dripping from the tip. It coated his hands, letting his fingers push up and down in beat with his thrusts that were rapidly growing faster.

"_Yu-Yu_-mmm!"

Yosuke could hardly speak anything close to coherent as he felt his mouth being devoured once more in a kiss.

The feeling of hands trembling against the back of his neck gave the signal of what was to occur. Yu could hear the way the other's moans were becoming uneasy, and cutting off with sharp inhales. The dick in his hand pulsated slightly, and cum began to release from the tip as he still forcefully pushed his way into that tightness that was clamping onto every inch of him.

Yu followed shortly after. His body spent as he let his hand help to push their hips together once more, keeping them together as they drifted together into pure ecstasy. They stared at one another, never letting their eyes move to anyone else even after they exited the bathroom.

The unique trait of this club is to make the occupants undergo their deepest desires whether they know it consciously or not. If you ever receive an invitation sparkling with a deep shade of blue, be sure to prepare yourself for a reality that can be everything you wanted and more.

_~ fin._


End file.
